Bella's Worst Nightmare
by Red-Eyed Killer
Summary: Bella is raped on her way to La Push and it is not Jacob who rapes her. Will Edward and the rest of the Cullen's be able to help her through her worst nightmare
1. Chapter 1

Do Not Own Twilight

It was 2:00 in the afternoon and I was still waiting for Edward, who still was not ready which is weird due to the fact that Edward is a super fast vampire. "Edward would you please hurry up"? "Almost ready love". 10 minutes later Edward finally came downstairs. "What took you so long"? "Ask Alice". "What did she do now"? "She made me play Edward Barbie". I couldn't help but laugh. "It's not funny love, I'm now traumatized for the rest of eternity". I couldn't help but laugh even more. "Bella will you stop making fun of me". "I'm sorry it's just Alice making you do something you don't want to do seems absolutely ridicules".

"Well, since Alice isn't here to take you away again can we go now"? "Sure, love, but do we really have to go to Newton's 18th birthday party"? "Yes, we do". "Mike is my friend and I know you too don't get along, but please be on your best behavior". "Okay, I'll be a good boy". 15 minutes later. "Where here". I then heard Edward growl. "Remember you promised you would be a good boy". "I know but you should should hear what Newton's thinking right now about you". "Just let it go I'm with you not him". "I know love it's just some of the things he thinks about you makes me wanna rip his head off".

"No matter what he thinks about me you are not gonna hurt Mike understand". "Yes, love". "Now let's go wish Mike a happy birthday". "Do we have to"? "Yes, Edward we do". So then we walked over to Mike and Edward and I both said "happy birthday". Edward surprised me when he shook Mike's hand without purposely crushing it. About 3 later hours later Edward and I left. "That wasn't so bad was it". "Mike should really keep his thoughts to himself". "Are you still pissed that Mike's thinking about me"? "Do I have to answer that"? "I'm just curious"? "Yes, I'm still pissed that Mike thinks dirty things about you". "If you were so pissed then why did you shake his hand when we said happy birthday to him". "I told you I was going to be a good boy didn't I". "Well, I'm proud of you"

We were finally back at the Cullen's house. We walked in and I could not believe what I saw. Carlisle, Emmett and jasper were wearing bras and Rosalie, Alice and Esme were laughing uncontrollably. A few seconds later Edward and I were laughing just as bad as they were. "What happened Carlisle". "We lost a bet against the girls". "That figures". "Aren't you glad we went to Mike's party"? "Now I am". "You do realize were gonna have to take a picture, right". "Alice already did". "Way to go Alice". "Well thank you". "So, what was the bet anyway". "We bet the boys we could beat them in Dance Dance Revolution and of course they lost". "It's not fair, Alice knew we would lose". "Is it my fault that you excepted the challenge Emmett". "You just had to drag Carlisle and I into it didn't you Em". "Hey don't be mean to my teddy bear brother he just wanted to have some fun with his family". "Sorry for yelling at you". "It's okay Jazz". "See all better". "Like I was saying it's not my fault you excepted the challenge. It's your fault for thinking you could beat us".

"By the way Alice, can you send me that picture I need something to laugh at tonight". "Sure and I am going to make as many copies as the store let's me". "This sucks Jazz". "You just had to accept the bet didn't you". "Boys please don't fight, I am just as humiliated as you are". "They just had to pick Dance Dance Revolution didn't they, the one game we totally suck at and they pick it". After all the bickering and complaining was done I realized I was I was 2 hours past my curfew. "Oh crap Edward I'm late, Charlie's gonna kill me". "Don't worry Esme already called Charlie and told him you were staying here tonight". "Thanks Esme". "No problem dear". "Wanna go upstairs love". "Yeah, sure". Of course Edward had to be a gentlemen and carry me bridal style while running at vampire speed. "You do realize I can walk". "I know I just don't you hurting yourself". "Thanks". "You know I love you". "I just wist I wasn't so damn clumsy all the time".

"You look tired love". "I kinda am". "Do you mind if I sleep on your couch". "You do realize you never have to ask". "I just thought that I would be polite". "By the way love I do have a bed now if you would prefer to sleep on something more comfortable". "Thanks Edward". "I love you". "I love you too, sleep my love".


	2. Chapter 2

"Well good morning love, I made you some eggs and bacon". "Thanks Edward, wow this is really good for someone who doesn't eat". "I got my talents". " Oh, I forgot to tell you I'm going down to La Push to see Jacob". " You know I don't like Jacob. but if want to go see that mutt I'm not going to stop you, I just want you to be careful alright". "What's the worst that can happen Edward". "Do you really want me to answer that love"? "No, I guess not". "I'm going now I'll be back in a few hours". "Bye love".

I then walked out of the Cullen's house and jumped into my truck. About half way to La Push I ran out of gas. "Great, how can I be so damn stupid and forget to fill the gas tank". I was about to call Edward when I realized I also forgot to bring my cell phone. "Damn it now what the hell am I supposed to do". The nearest gas station was 20 minutes away, so I decided to the stupidest thing I've could have ever done. I left my truck and walked.

I walked for about 10 minutes and I started to get scared, so I was on my way back to my truck when I felt someone grab me from behind. I tried to kick and scream, but that didn't do me much good. He threw me down on the hard comment and started to rip clothes off. I begged him to stop. I said "no", but he just laughed as he pushed himself inside of me. It was the worst pain I have ever felt in my life. The worst thing at that moment was he took what belonged to Edward.

When he was done he threatened to kill Edward if I said anything. I knew he couldn't hurt Edward, but I was to scared to tell him that in fear he will go after someone he can hurt. About 20 minutes after he left I started running back to my truck, but the pain between my legs got worse and I had to stop. I wanted to get to my truck, but if I did the pain would get worse. I then decided no matter how much pain I knew I would feel I had to get out of here. I didn't want to go home, so I drove to the Cullen's house instead. I tried to sneak through the back, but of course my physic soon to be sister- in -law caught me. Alice looked at me franticly as she began to speak.

"Oh my god Bella, I am so sorry. I could have stopped him. I was looking for the perfect wedding dress for you and my head started to get fuzzy, but I just pushed the vision away. It kept coming back. I was just so focused on getting you the perfect dress. I didn't care about my vision. After awhile I finally let the vision play in my head. I tried to get to you, but I had another vision you were coming back here. I am just so so sorry".

"It's not your fault I should have stayed in my truck instead of walking to La Push". Bella, does Jacob know about this"? I simply just shook my head no. "Alice, he threatened to kill Edward if I said anything". "You do know that he can't hurt Edward right"? "I know, but I don't want him going after someone he can hurt". "Oh, by the way Bella you do know that sneaking into a vampires house isn't the easiest thing to do". "I'm just happy you were the one to catch me I really don't want to face Edward right now.

"He's just as worried about as the rest of us are"."I know but". "But nothing he loves you more then anything else in the world. He loves you more then I love shopping and that's saying a lot". I couldn't help but smile at her last comment. "Um, Alice do you have anything for me to wear". " Yeah of course". "Oh Alice I was just wondering if you could tell the others to please stay in their rooms in till I change I don't want them seeing me like this". I heard Alice whisper something well aware that the rest of the family could so easily hear. "They promise not to come out in till you say".

We went upstairs to Alice's room so I could get changed. Alice gave me a pair of blue Vigross jeans and a blue blouse to match. As soon as I was done getting dressed I told everyone they could come out of their rooms. Edward was first to come downstairs followed by Jasper, Rosalie, Emmett. Carlisle and last but not least Esme.

It was quiet for a few moments before Edward finally spoke. "That son of a bitch is going to pay for what he did to you. I swear to you Bella he is going to pay with his life". "I don't care what you do to him as long as long as he can't hurt anyone I care about". "Your not going alone son, were coming with you. We want him dead just as much as you do". "Wait dad who is going to watch Bella". "I will". "You sure Esme". "I'm sure". "You okay will that love". " I'll be fine Edward". Esme and I watched as Edward and the rest of the family left to kill my rapist.


	3. Chapter 3

It's been 2 hours since everyone, but Esme went to kill my rapist. Esme had been watching movies while I stayed in Edward's room. I told Esme if I needed her I would call her up here. I decided I didn't want to be alone anymore, so I started walking downstairs when all of a sudden I felt really dizzy. Luckily Esme caught me before I fell the next thing I knew Esme was on the phone with Carlisle. I started to get worried when Esme's face was suddenly in shock. A few seconds later Esme turned to face me.

"They found your rapist Bella, but they didn't get a chance to kill him". "How fast can a human be?" "That's the thing my dear they went to kill him and it turns out he's friends with the Egyptian and Siberian covens, they outnumbered by a lot". "Esme how many vampires do the two covens have combined?" "They have 260 in all" "How the hell do they have 260 vampires?" "They created a lot of newborns my dear". "So, he just goes free without being punished, it's not fare". "I know sweetie, but there was just to many of them". "I hate to ask this Esme, I think we should go to the Volturi. I mean their vampire royalty couldn't they kill them, besides Carlisle is like their best friend". "I'm not a big fan of the Volturi, but that might work".

About 5 minutes later the rest of the Cullen's came back. "Love, as much as I hate to admit it I think the Volturi is the only way oh sorry I forgot to mention Alice told us about your Volturi plan about 3 minutes ago". "Carlisle what do you think?" "Well Bella I think it's a good idea". That made me smile knowing I came up with a good idea. "Oh, by the way the dizziness you felt earlier was just exhaustion". "I think you should rest for a while love and I will wake you when ready to leave".

I then was on my way to Edward's room to try and get some sleep, but usual I tripped going up the stairs. "Are you alright love". Yeah, I'm fine just being my same old clumsy self". I finally made it up the stairs without tripping again. I went onto Edward's nice comfortable bed, but I didn't want to sleep in fair that he would hurt me again. I went back downstairs a 15 minutes later. "What are you doing out of bed love". "I didn't want to sleep". "That's perfectly normal in you situation love, but I really think you should sleep". "I'll sleep on the plane".

We just got on the plane to Volterra. Soon after the plane took off I started to get really tired. "Love, I think you should sleep now". "I'm not tired Edward". 'Yes you are, please just try and sleep. I'll be right here when you wake up". Edward began humming my lullaby and I soon fell asleep. I don't know how much time has passed but I started to have a nightmare. I could sense Edward trying to wake me up, but I just couldn't bring myself to open my eyes. I could here Edward begging me to wake up, but I was just to lost in my own personable hell. I finally opened my eyes while I was drenched in sweat and my own tears.

"Love, I was trying to wake you up but you wouldn't open your beautiful brown eyes". "I was so scared Edward". "I know love I know". "when did you figure out I was having a nightmare?" "I think it's when you started screaming". At that moment I turned around to see people on the plane look at me like I was crazy. "Just ignore them love". "They think I'm crazy don't they". "Actually no, there actually concerned. See even complete strangers care about you". At that I smiled at Edward and he returned the favor. 2 hours later we were finally in Volterra.

Aro, Caius and Marcus meet up with us. Aro was the first to speak. "It's good to see you all again. So Carlisle what did you need our help with?" After Carlisle explained what happened all 3 Volturi brothers looked like they wanted to kill someone, but hey when didn't they. Aro walked over to me and asked if he could give me a hug. I just smiled and nodded my head. Caius and Marcus did the same thing and it made me happy that the Volturi were actually being kind and caring. Caius spoke next. "They will all perish including that sick excuse for a human". I just smiled again and believe it or not both Caius and Marcus smiled back at me. Aro always smiles so he didn't surprise.

Actually what happened next was properly the strangest thing that ever happened. Jane came out into the main hall and ran over a gave me the biggest hug of them all. I didn't know what to say at first I think I was in to much shock. In fact everyone except Aro and Edward were in shock. Jane then began to speak. "I'm so sorry Bella, we will make him pay". I could tell she really meant what she was saying. The only thing I was confused about was why Jane was acting all nice and sweet, so I asked Edward.

"Edward what's up with Jane being so nice?" "I think Jane should tell you". Jane turned around told me to sit which I did. "Okay Bella I'm going to tell you my story and how I ended, I mean how Alec and I ended up here with the Volturi. Just to warn you it's not pretty and if you want me to stop I will . "I promise I won't to stop you. After a few moments of silence Jane began her tragic story.


	4. Chapter 4

"The year was 1693 and Alec and I just had our 15th birthday party. We were so happy, I got a new dress and Alec got a chess set. Well you see there was this guy that was at the party was staring at me the whole time and Alec seemed to notice and he didn't like it one bit. Alec went inside and told our parents about the creepy guy and they went outside and told him he had to leave, when he asked why my mom just said we have our reasons now leave. The thing my parents didn't expect was that he could came back that night. I was in my bed when I heard my window and I know no one was in my room at that moment.

I pretended to sleep so however it was would go away, but of course they didn't go away instead they stepped inside my room. I was really beginning to freak out. I was hoping that earthier my parents or Alec would come and scare this guy away, but no one did. Anyways the guy walked over to my bed and he put his hand over my mouth so I couldn't scream. I then noticed it was the same guy at our birthday party. I was so scared. I tried to fight him off he was just way too strong. I won't get into the details, but he hurt me very badly. When he was done he jumped out my window. I just cried for the rest of that night and many nights to come.

The next morning Alec noticed something was wrong. I didn't what that sick bastard did to me, so I told him I was fine. I was afraid if I told him he wouldn't want to be my brother anymore. Alec didn't give up he keep asking me what what wrong and I kept telling him that I was fine and not to worry. A few weeks later I finally told Alec what happened and he was furious, he ran out of the house and I ran after him. I was about to catch up when I tripped over a shallow hole in the ground and sprained my ankle. After I fell Alec came running back to me. I told him I thought my ankle was sprained, an Alec being the best brother in the world picked me up and carried me home.

When we were inside Alec asked me why I didn't tell him sooner and I explained that I was afraid I would lose him. At that very moment Alec wrapped both his arms around me and told me that everything was going to be okay. The next day I went to tell my parents what happened, Alec came along for support. After I told them everything they actually had the guts to say that I was lying. I told them that I wasn't making it up and Alec backed me up, but they told me that the guy from the party would not have came back after they told him to leave, that he would respect their wishes. I kept telling them that he did came back and he didn't care what they said. Me, my parents kept on arguing in til I finally just gave up and went upstairs to my room. Alec was right behind me and told me that our parents are assholes for not believing me. When are parents fell asleep later that night I went into Alec's room to see if he was awake and of course he was.

Alec asked me if I needed anything and I told him that I wanted to get the hell out of here. Alec agreed with me so we packed some clothes and food and we left. That was the last time we ever saw are parents again. We arrived in Volterra, Italy about 12 days after we left our house. Alec and I were walking around for a few hours trying to find someone to pickpocket. Later that night Aro just happened to be walking the same direction we were going. He spotted us and started to walk near us when Alec told me to stand behind him in case this guy turns out to be a psychopath. Aro was right in front of us and he was about to bite Alec when something strange happened. I was thinking of this guy in pain and the next thing we knew he was on the ground screaming for me to stop and that he didn't mean any harm he knew we had gifts and wanted us in his guard. I didn't know if I should believe him or not, but I stopped thinking about him in pain and he stopped screaming.

Aro introduced himself as one of the royal vampire leaders and that Alec and I had gifts that would be very useful to his guard. We asked him what does the guard do and he told us that basically the guards protect the Volturi empire and eliminate vampires that have broken the law. Alec and I both agreed that we wanted to became guards, so Aro took us back to the Volturi castle and introduced us to the rest of the guards and leaders. Master Aro then held his hand and I thought he just wanted a hand shack, boy was I wrong. He put my hand down and I noticed he looked sad and angry at the same time. Aro then took Alec's hand and put his hand back down, he looked at Alec and I and told us his power was being able to see any thought of ours through our touch. I was pretty much in shock.

I started to walk away then Master Aro was right in front of me in a flash. I told him my thoughts were for me and me only. Aro told me that know one besides the 3 of us will know he also added that the sick son of a bitch will perish. After Aro's last comment I asked him if the transformation will hurt. He told us that only the venom hurts. I was actually scared at first, but I wanted to have an immortal life and be part of the Volturi guard, so that night Aro changed us. The venom was the worst pain I have ever felt, even worse then what that guy did to me. When Alec and I awoke 3 days later our throats were burning and we didn't know why. Aro told us that the burning sensation was our thirst. Aro sent Heidi to get us our first meal and they were delicious. Ever since that day we have been with the Volturi.


	5. Chapter 5

"I don't know what to say. I'm just so sorry you had to go through that too". Jane just smiled, gave me a hug and then left to go see Alec. "You o.k love?" "Yeah I'm o,k I just feel so bad for her. She didn't deserve what he did. How the hell could her parents not have believed her? How could they think she was making it up?" "You have to remember it was the 1600's". "I know but still they were suppose to protect her. He fucking raped her in her own home for god's sake. How can anyone be so cruel as to hurt a 15 year old girl? After I was done my little tantrum I turned to Aro so I could ask him if he ever made son of a bitch pay.

"Aro did you make him pay?" "Yes I did, I had Demetri track the him and bring him back to the castle. I made sure Jane was not there when Demerti brought him in, but I did have Alec there so he could get revenge for what that bastard did to his sister. Belive it or not Alec can be extremely violent when he wants to be. He literally tortured him to death. Do you want to know what he did to him?" "Um...no thanks I'll rather leave the details to my imagination".

I was about to turn around and leave but then I remembered I needed to ask Aro something. "Hey Aro I've been meaning to ask you something, I was wondering if we can stay here in til there...you know dead?" thats completely fine with me and I bet Caius and Marcus would agree". I looked over at the other 2 Volturi brothers and they both nodded in agreement. "Thank you for letting us stay, I'm gonna go to bed now I'm really tired". Aro turned to Demetri and kindly asked him if he

could help me with my bags. Demetri just nodded and we left to go to my room in the Volturi Castle.

We finally arrived at my room and Demetri asked where I would like my bags, I told him anywhere would be fine so he placed them in the corner of the very large room. After Demetri left I went to the king sized bed in the middle of the room and lay down. A few moments later Edward was laying next to me with my permission of course. Edward began to hum my lullaby and I was soon asleep. The next morning I woke up and Edward was still laying next to me.

"Good morning love". I looked up and saw my own personal angle staring back. "Love, am I dazzling you again". "Um um wait what". "I take that as a yes". All I could do was smile at him. "Love are you hungry". I just nodded my head and Edward told me that Aro sent Heidi to go pick up some food last night. A few minutes later there was a light knock at the my bedroom door. Aro told me from the other side of the door that breakfast was ready. I stood up with Edward right behind me and I opened the door to see Aro with a huge plate of food. "Thanks Aro, but I don't know if I can eat this much food". "That's perfectly fine I just didn't know what you wanted so I gave you a variety". "Thank you Aro I really appreciate it".

Aro smiled at me and was about to walk out of my room he when turned around towards Edward and I and told me if I needed him he would be in his study then he walked back turns the door and left. "Aren't you gonna eat love". "I don't know will I get food poisoning if I eat this". "I doubt it love, Aro can cook very well". "I didn't know Aro could cook". "He actually didn't know how to in til Sulpicia taught him. You see Sulpicia loves to cook human food in her free time so Aro took an interest in cooking while he was watching her one time. She ended up teaching him now they cook human food all the time together". "Aww, that's so sweet". "Your such a hopeless romantic love". "Yeah I know". A few hours after talking with Edward I left to go see Aro.


End file.
